


Where Did You Get That?

by akuarose



Series: Boys and Their Nekos [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, F/F, F/M, Iwa is done with Oikawa, Kisses, Laughter, Light Injuries, M/M, Owners confused, Randomness, Suga has crazy thoughts, Swearing, a pizza was harmed, catnip, high energy, high moments, like f bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: The nekos get into catnip and the owners are confused as to where it came from





	Where Did You Get That?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok, this is long over due
> 
> So, firstly, some of the pairings' section may suck, cuz it's not that long and honestly, I had a hard time coming up with ideas for each pair, so I'm sorry
> 
> I also didn't spellcheck
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this.

Kuroo is used to coming home and not being greeted by Kenma. Kenma is usually sleeping, or busy with a game. Which is fine for Kuroo. As he walks into his apartment, he checks the kitchen, on the counter where the sun hits, a favorite sleeping spot. Not there. He can’t hear any video games or cussing, so he must be sleeping.

Kuroo sits down on the couch, pulling out his phone. Suddenly, there’s a sharp pain in his ankle. He yelps, pulling his feet up on the couch. He peeks out and sees a paw retreating back under the couch.

_That’s where you are._

Kuroo smiles, grabbing the feather toy on the coffee table. He dangles the feather, waiting for the attack. The paw swats at the feather, Kuroo giggling as he pulls it away. He keeps it up, trying to get Kenma to come out, but it doesn’t work. Kuroo wonders what has Kenma is such a playful mood. It’s rare for Kenma to play for so long. He’ll play with a toy for a few minutes then give up, but it’s been over ten minutes. With Kuroo lost in thought, Kenma’s claw catches the feather and he drags in under the couch. Kuroo sighs, but it was time to move. He’s hungry.

He gets up, heading into the kitchen to grab the few takeout menus. “Kenma, I need to know what you want for dinner.”

Of course he doesn’t get a reply. And Kenma stays under the couch. _Why is being stubborn?_ Kuroo goes to the back of the couch, laying on the floor. He reaches his hand under the couch. Kenma swats his hands, then bolts to the bedroom. Kuroo shakes head as gets up and starts to prepare dinner.

“Kenma! I’m making dinner!” He calls, hoping Kenma will shift. He decides to just reheat yesterday’s curry, too tired to make something new. His hope does come true, Kenma walks out, wearing Kuroo’s sweatshirt. “Hey kitten, I’m nuking curry. It that ok?”

Kenma sits at the table, watching Kuroo with wide eyes. It’s then that Kuroo notices how big his pupils are.

“Did you get into catnip?”

Kuroo reaches out toward Kenma, only to get his hand swatted away. “Okay, okay, no touching.” Kuroo puts his hands up. “Where did you even get the catnip?” He doesn’t keep catnip in the house, since it makes Kenma more aggressive.

Kenma shrugs in response.

“So helpful.”

~~

Bokuto announces loudly that he’s home, only to hear an angry meow in response. He rushes in, unsure what the meow was directed at. He finds Akaashi on the couch, curled up in a blanket, eyes narrow at Bokuto.

“Hey hey Kaashi.” He reaches out to pet Akaashi, when the neko hisses and swats at Bokuto.

“Ok, ok, no touching.”

Bokuto pouts and heads into the bathroom to shower. He takes longer than necessary, wondering why Akaashi won’t let him touch him. He gets out almost an hour later. Akaashi is dressed in boxers and one of Bokuto’s shirts, sitting on the couch.

“Come here Kou.” Akaashi says.

Bokuto sits on the couch, which Akaashi tackles Bokuto, nuzzling against his face. “I missed you Kou.”

Bokuto is confused. First Akaashi wouldn’t let him touch him, now he’s all over Bokuto? His thinks hard about what could have gotten into Akaashi. Then it hits him.

“Are you on catnip Akaashi?” It’s the only thing that can explain Akaashi’s mood switches so fast.

“Doesn’t matter.” Akaashi replies, kissing Bokuto’s face.

“Where did you find it?” Bokuto doesn’t recall having catnip in the place.

“Doesn’t matter.” Akaashi says again.

~~

Kageyama was shocked when he came home and wasn’t greeted by a ball of orange fluff. No, instead, Hinata sits on the couch, watching tv. He looks at Kageyama, mumbles a hello and turns back to the tv.

Kageyama cocks his head as he toes his shoes off. He walks over to Hinata. “Oi, what’s wrong with you?”

“I’m fine Baka.” Hinata replies, stretching his arms out.

“Liar.” Kageyama grumbles. He presses his hand to Hinata’s forehead. He’s not warm, so it’s not a cold. “Are you hungry?”

“Yea, food sounds good.” Hinata answers, then his stomach growls.

Kageyama nods, glad to know that Hinata still has his appetite. He whips up a quick meal, watching Hinata eat at a slower pace, but still eats more than Kageyama. He then flops on the couch.

Kageyama decides to call Daichi.

“Daichi, I think something is wrong with Shouyou. He’s just…energy-less.”

“What do you mean?”

“I came home, and he was just lying on the couch. He’s not sick and still eating.”

“Are his pupils big?”

“Um…” Kageyama looks into Hinata’s eyes. “Yes.”

“It sounds like he’s on catnip. If he’s still like this tomorrow, then bring him in, otherwise he should be fine.” Daichi hangs up.

“Oi dumbass.” Kageyama pokes Hinata’s cheek, who looks up at him.

“Hi.” He gives a small smile.

“This is so weird.”

Kageyama can count on one hand the number of times Hinata is not bouncing off the walls. But this, this is weird. He’s so relaxed that it’s freaking Kageyama out.

“Oi.” Kageyama says again. “Where did you get the catnip?”

“I don’t know.”

Kageyama groans. “That’s so helpful.” He thinks back to the last time Hinata was on catnip. He was so hyper. Although other nekos was on catnip, so that cnould be the cause.

~~

Noya was out of control. He was more hyper than usual, which was scaring Asahi. He’s been running around the house for the last hour, making a mess of things. Two of the kitchen chairs were knocked over, papers over the living floor, pillows scattered. Asahi didn’t know what to do. Noya couldn’t sit still.

“Hey Yuu, lets go to the park.” Asahi suggests. Noya freezes, a happy look on his face. That’s when Asahi sees it. His eyes. Big black pupils. “Did you get into catnip?”

“YES!” Noya screams. “Let’s go, let’s go!”

Noya literally drags Asahi to the park near their house. Once they reach the entrance, Noya sprints off, running around in the open space. Asahi sighs, sitting down at the bench, grateful that the park only has a couple people passing through. He calls up Daichi.

“How long until catnip wears off?”

“Hmm…depends on how much. How much di…hold on.” On the other end, Daichi is yelling at Suga. “Sorry, Suga is on nip too. How much did Noya get into?”

“I don’t know. I came home and he was bouncing off the walls. I brought him to the park to wear him out.”

“Smart. He’ll probably crash soon.”

“Thanks Daichi.”

Asahi sits at the park for almost two hours until Noya jogs up to Asahi.

“I’m ready Asahi.”

“Ah, good.” Asahi smiles.

On the way home, they get a quick bite to eat, since they missed dinner. In the bedroom, Asahi changes his clothes as he talks to Noya, who sits on the bed.

“Noya, where did you get the catnip.”

“I dunno.”

“But it couldn’t have just shown up without reason.” Asahi slips a shirt over his head, then turns back to Noya. He smiles. Noya passed out, legs dangling over the bed, mouth open with a bit of drool. “Silly neko.” Asahi mumbles, moving Noya into a more comfortable position.

~~

It was only after noon and Iwaizumi was done with Oikawa’s shit. Oikawa was holding a toy mouse that had catnip all over, dangling it in front of Iwaizumi, who sat there with his arms crossed, very unamused. Meanwhile, Kyoutani was dealing with Yahaba. When the two owners had come home, Yahaba was high on catnip and Iwaizumi was trying to calm him down. When Yahaba gets on catnip, he acts likes a badass, thinking he can beat everyone up. His threatening comments don’t work so well, considered his has one arm. So while Kyoutani took over that job, Oikawa was trying to get Iwaizumi high.

Iwaizumi smacks the toy out of Oikawa’s hand. “Dumbass. How many times do you need to hear that catnip doesn’t affect me?”

“I still think you’re lying.” Oikawa pouts. Iwaizumi sighs and smacks Oikawa’s head. “Ow! Iwa-Chan!”

“I have never once lied to you.”

“But why doesn’t catnip affect you?”

“It just doesn’t.”

“God dammit Shigeru!” Kyoutani hisses from the kitchen. Yahaba is on Kyoutani’s back, trying to put him into a choke hold. His numb is pressing into Kyoutani’s throat, with his other arm pulling back, but it’s unsuccessful. That, and Kyoutani is pulling on his arm.

“I thought you had everything under control.” Iwaizumi scolds, coming to the rescue.

“I did, until…” Kyoutani mumbles the rest.

“Until what?” Iwaizumi demands.

“I called him cute…” Kyoutani says It like he’s confessing to a murder. His cheeks are red. In his defense, Yahaba was threatening to fight him, but he looked cute and it slipped out.

“That’s so cute.” Oikawa coos.

“Shut up Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi hisses, glaring at him. Oikawa shrinks back hiding in the couch. He turns to the others. “Yahaba, let go of Kyoutani!”

“Not until he takes it back!” Yahaba growls.

“Fine. You’re fucking ugly!” Kyoutani yells.

“Damn right. Don’t call me cute ever again.” Yabaha threatens, climbing off.

“Where did you get the catnip?” Kyoutani asks. “I thought we didn’t keep that shit here for obvious reasons.”

“I know you’re talking about me!” Yahaba shouts. “Don’t make me choke you again!”

“You weren’t even choking me in the first place!”

“That’s because you have a fat neck!”

“Well you’re fucking cute!”

“I said not to call me cute!”

Iwaizumi sighs as the two go back and forth. “I really don’t know where the catnip came from.”

~~

Ushijima stares at Shirabu for the 100th time. There’s something wrong with the neko that he can’t figure out. Shirabu is twitchier today than ever, something Ushijima never witnessed before. When asked if something is wrong, the neko replies with a weak ‘I’m fine’, and keeps his attention on the tv. Ushijima pulls out his phone, entering a quick google search.

**My neko is twitching**

He selects the first link, reading the information. He starts reading about Feline Hyperesthesia Syndrome or twitchy-cat syndrome. As he reads, his mind panics. One symptom is obviously back muscle twitching. That’s enough for Ushijima. He pockets his phone and stands up.

“Kentarou, we need to go the vet. I believe you have feline hyperesthesia syndrome.”

Shirabu blinks, then confesses something quietly.

“I apologize, but I could not hear you.”

“I’m on catnip!” He shouts, then softer. “I didn’t want to bother you, so I’ve been holding myself back.”

“Kentarou, I apologize if I made you feel like you had to hold back your natural urges. I want you to embrace that part of you.”

“I-I know…”

“Let us pay a visit to Semi’s. I’m sure Tendou would enjoy the fun.”

“Yea…okay.”

Just next door, however, Semi was ready to murder Tendou. And this time he meant it. The bastard had gotten into catnip and has made a mess of the place. Semi stopped bothering to clean up and instead chasing Tendou around to lock him in the bathroom until he calms down. Of course, the neko is too quick. He’s been running from one spot to the next.

Semi ignores the knocking on the door until Ushijima calls out to him. They open the door. “Now is not a good time.”

“I apologize, Kentarou is on catnip. I was hoping Tendou could play with him.”

Semi sighs. “Sure, my place is already destroyed.” They open the door further, quickly shutting it. Shirabu shifts, running out of the pile clothes and chasing Tendou.

“I will help you clean your apartment when they are done.” Ushijima offers.

“Thanks. I woke up and Tendou was lying in a pillow of catnip.” Semi shudders at that thought. After waking up, he finds Tendou, naked and catnip in his hair and sticking to his body. He greets Semi with a smile and says “I’m covered on herbs. Now I’m delicious.”

“I thought Kentarou had feline hyperesthesia syndrome.”

Semi has no idea what that is, but doesn’t bother asking. “Do you know where he got the catnip? I asked Tendou but he won’t tell me.”

“No, I do not recall ever owning ever.”

Semi sighs, watching at Shirabu and Tendou have stopped running around, instead rolling around on the ground. Tendou bites Shirabu’s tail, who just rolls the other way, grabbing the pillow on the ground, kicking it with his back feet. Semi yells out a loud “Hey” and both nekos go running like a bullet in different directions. Tendou ends up running into the wall, which causes Semi to double over with laughter. Shirabu does a weird jump flip before taking cover under the couch.

~~

Mattsun wasn’t surprised when he found Makki sitting on the couch. What did surprise him was the empty bag of catnip.

“Bro, where did you get this?”

“I dunno.” Makki smiles.

Mattsun smiles back. Yes, he and Makki do smoke once in a while, however weed affects Makki differently from catnip. On catnip, Makki is more spaced out and really dumb. Mattsun loves high Makki.

“So babe, were you lonely?” He asks, sitting down next to his neko. Makki drapes himself over Mattsun.

“Fucking course I did. No one was giving me affection.” He nuzzles his cheek against Mattsun’s.

Mattsun laughs. “Well I’m here now.”

“Yay.” Makki claps his hands slowly. “I’m happy.”

“How high are you?”

“Hi, how are you?” Makki says back, all smiles.

“I’m great. I’ll be right back.” Mattsun stands up, with Makki in tow. “Babe, I’m just going to the kitchen.”

“That’s so far. You might get lost or hurt.”

Mattsun looks from the kitchen to where they are standing. It’s not far at all. “Ok, Come on.” He motions with his hand, walking away.

Its only a few seconds later that Makki screams.

“What’s wrong?”

“This guy won’t stop copying me.” Makki sounds really offended. He’s looking at his reflection in the hallway mirror, doing quick hand waves and funny faces.

Mattsun pulls out his phone, starting a new video. “So, this guy is copying you?” He asks.

“Yes. You wanna fucking fight?!” He screams at the mirror. Mattsun holds back a laugh. Makki holds his fists up.

“Ok, that’s enough. Away from the mirror.” Mattsun drags his neko to the kitchen. “What are you hungry for?”

“Yes.”

Mattsun walked into that one. “Well I’m making rice.”

“That white stuff that looks like maggots?” Makki makes a face.

“Please shut up or you’ll ruin rice for me.” Mattsun deadpans as he gets out the rice. “Seriously, where did you get the catnip?”

“I dunno know.”

As Mattsun prepares the rice, he can hear Makki threatening the mirror again. He laughs to himself until he hears the sound of glass breaking.

~~

“Neh Daichi. Listen to this.” Suga calls, poking Daichi with his foot. “So, say I was a woman.”

“Okay.” Daichi says slowly, a bit scared. Suga got catnip from god knows where and when Suga is on catnip, he says some freaky things.

“And we were still together, kay. Well, what if we had a kid and that kid was half neko and human. So like, it has part of a tail, and one ear in human form, but when they shifted, they were deformed with a human leg and arm and-“

“Suga what the fuck?” Daichi interrupts, not wanting to hear anymore. “That is really disturbing.”

“Ok, how bout this?” Suga says, a creepy smile on his face. “In ancient Egypt, they used the tops of hollow human skulls to eat and drink.”

“Why do you know this stuff?” Honestly, if Daichi didn’t know Suga and heard this in public, he’d call the police. But Suga is that type of person who loves creepy things.

“Because I find it interesting.” Suga answers, all smiles.

“You ‘re lucky you’re cute.”

“Holy shit Daichi!” Suga yells. “We live in Japan.”

“Ah, yes we do. Congrats for now realizing that.”

“The Japanese Giant Hornet. Its venom can melt our flesh.” Suga grabs the blanket from the couch and wraps it around himself tightly, his face barely visible.

“We’re safe Suga.”

“Speak for yourself.” Suga grumbles. Then screams. “There! One’s in the house.”

Buzzing around was a fly. Daichi laughs. “It’s a fly Suga.”

“KILL IT!”

“Where did you get catnip?”

“A demon gave it to me.” Suga answers, all serious.

~~

Tsukishima was having a peaceful day. He sat on the couch, laptop in lap as he edited photos. The tv was on, but ignored. Yamaguchi was somewhere, not bothering Tsukishima. It was nice, quiet. Until it wasn’t.

Out from behind the couch, Yamaguchi jumps over the back of it, screams and half lands in Tsukishima’s lap.

“Dammit Tadashi. What the fuck?”

“I love you Tsukki.” He throws his arms around Tsukishima’s neck, kissing his face over and over.

“Yea, whatever.” Tsukishima shoves him neko off, fixing his laptop so it doesn’t fall. Yamaguchi snuggles into his side. ‘I’m almost done.”

As Tsukishima moves the mouse around, Yamaguchi watches it. Suddenly, his hand swats at the screen.

“Tadashi!” Tsukishima scolds. Yamaguchi looks at Tsukishima. “Are…are you on catnip?”

Yamaguchi only giggles.

“Where did you get it?”

Yamaguchi just smirks in response. “Play with me Kei.”

“Later. I’m almost done here.”

Yamaguchi starts to cry, tears pouring out.

“Jesus Christ Tadashi.” Tsukishima half snaps putting his laptop away. “Come here.”

“NO! You don’t love me anymore.” Yamaguchi sobs.

Tsukishima sighs, promising to play with Yamaguchi.

~~

Ennoshita was sleeping peacefully when a sudden big weight landed right on top of him. He screams, arms flailing. He opens his eyes, face to face with his neko boyfriend with a shit eating grin on his face.

“What the fuck Ryuu?”

“Come on get up! I’m hungry.” Tanaka whines.

Ennoshita glances at the clock. It’s only a little after 9. He has the day off and was wanted to check up on sleep. Hell, he doubts Kinoshita and Narita are up. “Go bother Kino and Narita.”

“They went out for groceries.” Tanaka nuzzles his face against Ennoshita’s. 

“Can you let me sleep a bit longer?”

“No. You’re awake now. Feed me?”

“You know, you can feed yourself like this.” Ennoshita shoves Tanaka off, pulling the covers over his head.

“But…you made good breakfast.” Tanaka says quietly.

Ennoshita groans. “Alright. Let me get dressed.”

“But you look so sexy like this.” Tanaka purrs, rubbing against Ennoshita again. The man sighs, but of course the neko would find the man sexy in just boxers.

“What is with you? You’ve never this affectionate.” Ennoshita shoves the neko off him. Ennoshita dresses in jeans and shirt, much to Tanaka’s dismay. “Come on kitty.”

Tanaka gives a happy cry as he prances after his boyfriend. Ennoshita makes a quick breakfast of eggs and bacon which Tanaka happily eats. Kinoshita and Narita arrive back with bags of groceries. Tanaka helps by following Ennoshita around and always touching him.

“Ryuu, we can cuddle later.” Ennoshita promises.

“Fine.” Tanaka pouts, walking off.

“That cat is weird today.” Ennoshita mutters.

“Did you not notice his eyes?” Kinoshita says. “I think he got into catnip.”

“Really? He’s been on it before, but he’s never acted like this.” Ennoshita cocks his head. “Where did he get it?”

“Beats me.” Narita shrugs.

They finish putting the groceries away and settle down on the couch. Tanaka runs out as a cat, jumping from the back of the chair to the back of the couch then up in the air and clawing the curtain, hanging from them.

“Ryuu!” Ennoshita yells. Tanaka meows, jumping down and into Ennoshita’s lap. He meows. “Where did you get catnip?”

Tanaka meows in response.

~~

Lev is having fun. Currently, Yaku is on catnip, hiding from Lev, who is searching for the neko to hug him. Lev is already covered in scratches, but still all smiles. Usually Yaku gets more affectionate when high, but right now he’s not. Lev thinks he just needs to hug Yaku long enough and then he’ll be fine. Lev finds his boyfriend hiding under the bed. Luckily, Lev has long enough arms so he reaches under and grabs Yaku. Yaku meows and claws, scratching Lev in the face. Lev yelps, letting his neko go. His cheek stings. He heads to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. Lev laughs. Three thin scratches on his cheek look like whiskers. Lev decides to give up on Yaku for the time being. He heads back into the living. Yaku is human now, lying face down on the couch. Lev changes his plans, instead, tackling his boyfriend.

“GOT YOU!”

Yaku manages to turn on his back. He stares in awe at Lev, fingers gently touching his fake whiskers. “Woah are you part neko too?”

“No Yaku, you did that.”

“But why?”

Lev is a bit concerned, as Yaku seems to not remember doing anything. He gets up and grabs his phone, making a quick call to Kuroo, asking about it.

“Daichi told me that catnip affects them differently between neko and human form. I don’t know all the details.”

“Thanks Kuroo-senpai.” Lev hangs up. “Yaku, want a pizza? I can order one.”

“I guess.” Yaku shrugs, eyes on the blank tv. He smiles.

“Enjoying the show?” Lev asks.

“Yes.” Yaku answers.

For the next twenty minutes, Lev’s enjoyment was watching Yaku watch the blank tv, laughing every now and then. The doorbell rings, so Lev answers it, Yaku behind. Lev hands the pizza box to his neko, then pays the man.

Yaku was in the kitchen, opening the box. “I thought we ordered a pizza.”

“We did.”

“It’s just dough.”

Lev peers in the box. Indeed, there’s just dough, but that’s not right. Then he realizes something. He closes the box, seeing no logo or anything on the cover. He flips the box and opens it. Half the cheese is stuck to the top with the rest still attached to the pizza.

“Yaku, the box was upside down.”

Yaku looks at the pizza for a solid minute. “We should order a new one. This one looks bad.”

“Where did you get the catnip?”

“Don’t remember.” Yaku replies, grabbing a slice of pizza.

~~

Ukai wasn’t sure where Takeda had gotten the catnip, but wished that the neko never did. Takeda is usually smart and collected, but catnip makes him dense and slow, and a bit dumb. Ukai can’t leave him alone like this, so he has to take Takeda to volleyball practice with him. He apologizes to the team and to not engage in Takeda’s antics.

As the team stretches, Takeda had taken claim to the cart of volleyballs, saying they were big balls of yarn. Ukai had tried to take the cart back, but then Takeda would start to cry. He managed to convince Takeda to keep one ball.

“Keep up the good work.” Ukai calls from the side of the court, standing in the middle by the pole. Takeda strolls up next to him, volleyball tucked under his shirt.

“Keishin, I’m pregnant.”

Some of the team laughs, while Ukai shakes his head. “You’re a male, you can’t get pregnant.”

“I…” The realization washes over Takeda and he bursts into tears. “I want kids!”

“Ah shit…er…damn…TAKE FIVE!” He yells, then comforts Takeda. “Hey, it’s ok. We already have kids. The team is our kids.”

“Really?”

“Yea.” And Ukai means it, as he does adopt the team during practice and games.

“Everyone come here!” Takeda calls, and once the team is gathered. “I love you all.” And goes to hug each member. The third years and a couple second years hug back, used to Takeda. The first years stand there awkwardly.

“Alright. Back to practice.”

Takeda stands to the side, oddly quiet. Ukai keeps passing glances, waiting for an outburst. It doesn’t come until later, when Ukai is trying to correct a first years receiving position.

“Keishin, I need to tell you something.” Takeda says.

“In a moment Ittetsu.”

“But I’ll forget.”

“Then tell Yukihiro so he can tell me in case.” He points to the man, who smiles.

“What’s up catman?”

“Snakes don’t have arms. That’s just so sad.” And the neko cries again.

“Oh my god.” Ukai mutters under his breath.

“They’re just a tail with head.” He sobs.

“There, there. Y’know, snakes are fierce. Some are poisonous.” The captain says.

“And they can strangle prey.” The vice adds.

Takeda sniffs. “Really?”

“Of course.”

At the end of practice, Ukai apologizes for Takeda, but the team says he should get high more often.

“Where did you get catnip?”

“I found it.”

~~

When Akiteru enters his home, he’s greeted with Saeko attacking him in a hug. “Baby! The house has been so lonely without you.” She looks behind Akiteru. “And you brought friends! Who are they?” She hisses, showing her non fangs.

Akiteru was having two of his friends over to watch the big volleyball game on tv. However, they’ve been over many times before, so Akiteru is confused about Saeko’s question.

“Sweetie, are you drunk?” He asks, hoping it’s not. The game hasn’t started, nor have they eaten.

Akaizawa and Udai shuffle in behind the couple, saying a greeting and removing shoes.

“Who dares enter my home!” She shouts, pointing a finger in the air.

Akiteru just signs, moving her into the kitchen. “Sorry about her.”

His friends wave it off as they take a place in the living room. Akiteru makes the call for a three pizza, then joins his friends, with Saeko glaring at them. “Sweetie, stop it. You’ve met my friends before.”

Saeko sniffs the air, then sits on the back of the couch, with each leg on either side of Akiteru. She nuzzles her cheek into his hair. Akaizawa already has the channel on, with a pre-game show, showing each team’s past plays and quick interviews.

“WOOOO!” Saeko cheers, even though the game has yet started. She leans back too far, and falls hard on the ground. Akiteru quickly get to her side.

“Are you ok?”

Saeko opens her eyes, and Akiteru notices she’s not drunk, but on catnip. She sits up and grins brightly.

“Hi babe.” She kisses his lips. “My back hurts.”

Akiteru smiles. “C’mon, sit on my lap.”

“Aki, is Lil bro shima joining us?” Akaizawa asks.

“No, he said Tadashi is being difficult.” Akiteru looks to Saeko. “Where did you get catnip?”

“What catnip?”

~~

Terushima was having a blast right now. He woke up to both his boyfriend and son high on catnip. Ever since then, he’s had Takeharu curled into his lap, one hand curled into the fur, with the other hand holding a laser point and watching Bobata chasing it. Any time he stops petting Takeharu, the neko bites his hand.

Terushima moves the laser on the wall, watching Bobata jump and failing to reach the dot. He moves it to the ground, letting the paws pounce on it and he turns the laser off. He watches Bobata’s confused face looking for the dot. Terushima laughs as he brings the dot back into view, letting Bobata attack it once more. They play for another hour before Bobata shifts back and takes over cuddling with Takeharu.

Terushima snuggles up next to the two, only to have Bobata shove him away. Terushima pouts. “No, my time. You had him all morning.”

“Fine, fine.” Terushima holds his hands up, not offended. “I’m just going to get a snack.”

Takeharu perks up, jumping to claw Terushima’s back as he walks away. He hisses in pain, not intending to take Takeharu away.

“TRAITOR!” Bobata yells.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“Lies.”

“Where did you get catnip?”

“That’s for me to know and you to never find out.” Bobata answers in a dark voice.

~~

Kiyoko and Yachi lazily lay on the living room floor, both had gotten into catnip. It’s been a lazy morning for both.

“I have a great idea.” Kiyoko says.

“What is it?”

Kiyoko leads Yachi to the spare room, which is covered with tarps as Kiyoko uses it to paint when she doesn’t feel like going to the studio. She pulls her hair into a losse pony tail, then does the same for Yachi. Kiyoko opens her gallon buckets of paints and sets up a canvas on the floor.

“We paint with our bodies.” Kiyoko says, dipping her hand in the blue and slapping it on the canvas.

“Ahh.” Yachi smiles, dipping her hands in red and white, and shakes them, watching the paint cover both them and the canvas.

Kiyoko spills the blue on the canvas and lays in it as she moves the paint around. Yachi does the same with the red and lays next to his girlfriend.

“This was a great idea.” She says, kissing Kiyoko’s cheek.

“This painting is going to be awful.”

“It’s made with love.” Kiyoko whispers.

Yachi giggles and gets a good amount of paint on her hand and mushes it on Kiyoko’s shirt. Kiyoko gasps, doing the same thing. They cover each other with paint, but neither care, making art, rolling around and sharing kisses.

“Where did you get the catnip?” Yachi asks.

“Me? I thought you got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, hoped you liked it. Tell me your favorite moment


End file.
